Siempre abierta
by Misila
Summary: Shion abría la ventana de su dormitorio todas las noches, para que Nezumi pudiese entrar igual que la noche que se conocieron. Pero si él no llegaba, Shion sólo podía esperar.


_No. 6_ pertenece a Atsuko Asano.

* * *

_**Siempre abierta**_

o—o

Shion abrió la ventana.

Estaba lloviendo. Ningún relámpago rasgaba las nubes, ni tampoco había truenos que retumbasen en el lugar que hasta hace poco se había llamado No. 6. Era una lluvia fina, que empapaba las calles y se resbalaba por ellas limpiándolas. Quizá intentase dejar correr todos los crímenes ocurridos en la ciudad, de los cuales probablemente nunca llegasen a conocer más de una pequeña parte. Una señal de que éste sería un nuevo comienzo.

Shion se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando la lluvia. Habían pasado tres meses desde que No. 6 desapareciese. Tres meses desde que había comenzado la construcción de una ciudad libre, en la que todos pudiesen aportar algo y no prohibiesen pensar.

Tres meses desde que había visto a Nezumi por última vez.

_Es una promesa_, le había dicho el joven, antes de alejarse. _Volveremos a vernos_.

Shion cerró los ojos. Recordó al niño que había aparecido hacía cuatro años en Cronos, en una noche lluviosa. Recordó que le debía la vida a ese niño. Pero, sobre todo, recordó su mirada. Shion nunca había conocido –ni conocería– a nadie como él.

Despegó los párpados.

No vio los anhelados ojos grises devolviéndole la mirada.

o—o

Cuando Shion entró en su dormitorio, encontró la ventana abierta.

Miró alrededor. Su corazón se aceleró mientras su mirada trataba sin éxito de penetrar la penumbra de la habitación.

_Sal de donde estés_, pensó con cierta irritación. Retrocedió hasta la entrada para encender la luz.

No había nadie en el dormitorio, además de él y Tsukiyo, que estaba dormido en la cama. Pero Shion no se dio por vencido tan pronto. Miró bajo la cama, en el armario, debajo del escritorio. Buscó incluso donde era improbable que cupiese una persona.

Pero no había nadie.

Se asomó a la ventana y escudriñó a los transeúntes. Una señora mayor, dos niños haciendo una carrera, Lili de la mano de su madre… pero ninguno de ellos era la persona a la que Shion llevaba casi un año esperando.

—Shion, ¿estás bien? —el joven se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde su madre lo observaba con cierta preocupación.

Asintió.

—Mamá, ¿has abierto tú la ventana?

—Sí. He estado limpiando el polvo, y hoy ha hecho bastante calor, así que he abierto para que se ventilara la habitación —algo en el profundo suspiro de Shion debió revelar un poco de todo lo que sentía—. ¿Te ha molestado?

Shion negó con la cabeza. No podía enfadarse con su madre.

Lo único que podía hacer era seguir esperando.

o—o

Shion aún temblaba cuando volvió a su dormitorio.

De un tiempo a esta parte, las pesadillas se habían hecho más frecuentes. Cada noche, con espantosa puntualidad, el sueño llevaba a Shion al Instituto Correccional, al infierno lleno de cadáveres y moribundos por los que había trepado para sobrevivir, y nunca podía escapar. Perdía pie y caía, y las voces de los muertos lo perseguían hasta que despertaba gritando y con las mejillas empapadas por sus lágrimas.

Siempre despertaba a su madre. Karan no se enfadaba, sólo le preparaba un vaso de leche y lo abrazaba hasta que Shion lograba convencerse de que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir. De que estaba trabajando duro para ello.

Se acercó a la ventana casi por instinto. Fuera nevaba, pero a pesar de todo Shion la abrió. Su temblor apenas se incrementó un poco por el viento helado que entró en la habitación, pero el frío le permitió despejar un poco su mente.

No esperaba que hubiera nadie en la calle con el tiempo que hacía, pero una llama de rencor se encendió en su interior. _¿Dónde diablos estás?_, quiso preguntar, pero la voz se le había quedado atascada en la garganta. _Han pasado más de dos años. ¿Por qué te haces de rogar?_

Aunque en realidad, reflexionó Shion mientras se metía en la cama, lo que más le asustaba no era la ausencia de Nezumi. Lo realmente terrorífico era que el sueño empezaba a desplazar al recuerdo, y Shion temía que Nezumi desapareciera para siempre.

o—o

Hacía calor.

Shion estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado harto, como para preocuparse de mirar por la ventana cuando la abrió. Se deshizo de su ropa a patadas y se tiró en la cama, esperando una brisa de aire fresco inexistente en pleno verano.

Se apartó el flequillo blanco de la frente y resopló, no tanto por el calor pegajoso que había hecho que empezase a sudar desde que había salido de la reunión sino por algo de lo que se empezaba a dar cuenta.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y tenía miedo de que Yoming tuviera razón. De que realmente él fuese a convertirse en aquello a lo que tanto había odiado.

_Intentarás controlarlo todo, intentarás tenerlo todo vigilado. Reinarás como un dictador frío, despiadado y sumamente bueno_.

Shion no quería ser un dictador. Quería que la ciudad para cuya reconstrucción desde cero tanto se estaba esforzando estuviese basada en valores sólidos, en pilares que no se corrompieran por el ansia de poder o de dinero.

_Y cuando eso pase, me pregunto qué pensará Karan. ¿Con qué ojos mirará a su hijo…a un hijo que se ha convertido en un monstruo?_

—No soy un monstruo —declaró en voz alta. Quizá hubiese cambiado desde que tres años antes Nezumi se despidiese de él, pero Shion no se convertiría en nada remotamente parecido a los antiguos dirigentes de No. 6. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Y, sin embargo…

Sin embargo, había hecho cosas no del todo correctas. Había amenazado a Yoming para que se fuese de la ciudad y no volviese. Había manipulado ciertos datos para no implicar a otros dos compañeros, porque le habían ayudado a desenmascarar al antiguo amigo de su madre. Por el bien de la sociedad que estaban intentando construir.

Shion se mordió el labio. Sus palabras se parecían tanto al pensamiento que habían tenido los mandatarios de No. 6 que no pudo evitar asustarse.

Sintió frío, pese a la calurosa noche que se veía a través de la ventana.

_No seré un monstruo_, pensó. _Se lo prometí a Nezumi. No soy como ellos._

Se repitió esas palabras hasta que se quedó dormido.

o—o

Decir que llovía era quedarse corto.

Diluviaba. Incluso a él, que no solía preocuparse por nimiedades como un poco de agua en el rostro, empezaba a fastidiarle la tromba de agua que había empapado incluso a Hamlet y Cravat, que se escondían en los bolsillos internos de su abrigo.

Tras comprender que si seguía caminando bajo la tormenta acabaría resfriándose, Nezumi optó por refugiarse bajo el balcón de un edificio de tres pisos. Resguardado de la implacable lluvia, miró a su alrededor. Se había desorientado un poco al no poder ver más de tres metros ante él.

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro al reconocer la calle. Estaba más cerca de lo que creía. La idea de volver a ver a Shion le daba ganas de echarse a reír. O de echar a correr hacia su casa.

_Se me está yendo la cabeza_, pensó Nezumi con irritación, recuperando el control de sus pensamientos. ¿Correr? ¿Reír? Esas ideas parecían sacadas de una novela romántica llena de clichés.

Y, sin embargo, no podía negar que estar tan cerca de Shion después de tanto tiempo le hacía más ilusión de lo que nunca le había hecho nada.

Nezumi volvía a estar caminando por la calle antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería esperar más. Había pasado más de tres años vagando por ahí, tratando de convencerse de que era lo correcto. Después de todo, el único lugar al que podía pertenecer había sido reducido a cenizas junto a la familia de la que apenas se acordaba.

O eso había pensado.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa de Shion, no podía evitar recordar que la primera vez que lo vio también hacía mal tiempo. Muy mal tiempo, de hecho. Y que entonces no había sabido nada, ni Shion tampoco, sobre todo lo que ese encuentro acarrearía.

Nezumi se detuvo ante la panadería de Karan. Estaba cerrada, aunque en el piso superior había luz, lo que indicaba que la mujer estaba dentro –y Shion también, probablemente–. Sin embargo, se detuvo al echar otro vistazo a la fachada.

Había una ventana abierta. La lluvia se colaba por ella en el interior del edificio, pero en esa habitación no había luz. Nezumi cayó entonces en la cuenta: ésa era la habitación de Shion. Algo se encogió dolorosamente en su interior.

_Siempre habría abierto esa ventana para ti_.

La lluvia le trajo las palabras de Shion mientras miraba sin ver la casa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Cabeza hueca_, pensó con desdén. Sin embargo, el frío que le calaba los huesos se esfumó mientras Nezumi buscaba la forma de trepar hasta la ventana. No sería él quien estropease el juego.

No le resultó difícil. En apenas dos minutos, Nezumi estaba de pie en el dormitorio de Shion. Hamlet y Cravat saltaron al suelo y desaparecieron en la oscuridad, mientras Nezumi parpadeaba para acostumbrar su visión a la penumbra de la habitación.

Shion estaba durmiendo en la cama, encogido bajo las sábanas. Probablemente tuviese frío a pesar de las mantas que lo cubrían, y Nezumi chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. No sólo estaba pescando todas las posibilidades de caer enfermo, sino que además estaba tranquilamente dormido con la ventana abierta, pese a que cualquiera podía entrar a robar o a algo peor.

No había cambiado nada.

Nezumi cerró la ventana antes de acercarse más a Shion. Se fijó en su expresión tranquila, enmarcada por el pelo que la picadura de la avispa había vuelto blanco, y se dio cuenta de que su rostro era más alargado y sus rasgos habían perdido la redondez que aún conservaban la última vez que se habían visto.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. En cuanto lo hizo Shion se movió y abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

—¿Mamá…? —murmuró, y se le escapó un bostezo.

—Frío, frío.

Nezumi no había esperado que su respuesta fuese a hacer erguirse a Shion tan deprisa. El joven se incorporó y lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, y Nezumi tampoco lo hizo.

—Nezumi —musitó Shion cuando logró verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y el recién llegado no pudo evitar alargar el brazo para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. La mano de Shion atrapó su muñeca, dejando claro que no la soltaría en un tiempo.

Nezumi le hubiera dado la otra mano. No tenía intención de irse a ningún lado, ya no.

Ya sabía adónde pertenecía.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pensaba que sería más corto. Y prometo que mi intención original no era hacer sufrir tanto a Shion, pero la cosa ha salido así. Bueno, dejo de divagar y me voy a lo importante. Muchas de las cosas que Shion -y luego Nezumi- recuerdan como dichas por otro son traducciones al español de los volúmenes que leí en inglés. Y lo que Shion menciona haber hecho es canon, aunque eso se lo dejaron en el anime *refunfuña*

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? :)


End file.
